


Ask

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He means to ask Dom, but things get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

He means to. But things get in the way.

Dom's eyes, burning like a brilliant storm that nobody's ever seen before, because there's no storm that could match the blue grey of his eyes. Dom's fingers, chasing, darting away, and then diving back in toA catch Billy's, then pausing and slowly slipping across them, but no longer leaving.

He means to ask. He honestly does.

But then it's Dom's lips, soft and gentle on his throat or chest or hips, along the curve of his thigh, exploring him. Pausing to bring himself back up, above Billy, and Billy sees into the eye of the storm. He sees into it, sees the tranquility, and knows that there's even more power and damage waiting on the other side. Damage. That's the word.

He means to ask Dom what he can do to help him. To stop the damage that's being done to Dom and fix what needs to be fixed, how to protect him in the future.

But then Dom's kissing him again, curling up against him with his fingers running through the fuzzy hair on his chest and then up his jawline. Going to absurd places, like his ear and across his head, just feeling. Sliding down to his kneecaps and ankles, just enjoying the feel of Billy.

He means to ask Dom to help him, help Billy, because Billy might just be a little damaged too.

But then it's his turn to take over, pulling Dom back to him and pushing him back down to the bed. His eyes never leave Dom's, searching. His fingers find their way to Dom's stomach and slow to a crawl as he follows the patch of darker pubic hair. Watching Dom gasp and shut his eyes tightly.

But Billy can't ask Dom because he knows already. He knows how Dom's been hurt before. He's been hurt himself, but Dom's worse off than him.

As his fingers pause, Dom whimpers and rocks his hips for more, lips open, looking just a bit like a slut, and Billy shakes his head. He demands quietly that Dom open his eyes, and Dom does. And the part of him that looked like a slut at all is gone because with his eyes open, Billy can see the openness, the frailty, and he holds Dom's gaze again.

He doesn't want to ask because he doesn't want to hurt Dom.

Then he continues on, fingers brushing against Dom but delving further below and to his arse, squeezing the flesh, tracing patterns on it, watching Dom shiver and a small laugh rise to his throat and his eyes. Billy laughs too, moving slowly and gently, without any hurriedness or intense need. He needs Dom, yes, but he needs this more. And so does Dom.

So he doesn't ask.

And then he pushes one finger inside, two, and lets Dom set the pace, and Dom seems to have decided that he's going to take a slow pace too, leisurely rocking and sighing, because it's quiet and kind and his eyes are open still. Then Billy stops and removes his fingers. Dom's eyes remain the same for the most part but Billy can sense his insecurity. And he shakes his head. No, he won't hurt Dom and Dom can trust him, he whispers without saying a word.

He doesn't ask how to help but instead just knows.

And then he slowly pushes inside, letting Dom tell him when to move again, leaning over so that he's nose to nose with Dom and staring straight into those eyes. Yesyesyes, stay open to me, he begs, and at the same time, he cradles Dom's face and caresses it. Dom lets out an almost sleepy sound of pleasure at this and Billy withdraws, thrusts, pauses, unrushed.

He just knows, and he lets Dom know.

So they move with each other, and Billy stares into Dom's eyes, sees the eye of the storm. He can see the coming damage and he shakes his head. Nonono, stay open to me, he pleads, and finds Dom's left hand with his right and takes it, squeezing lightly. And then it's Dom's lips, kissing him, opening his mouth, graceful and quiet. They move together again, and it speeds up near the end just a little.

And then he doesn't want to have to ask and doesn't want to have to know and have it be healed with and know he was the one who did it.

So he pulls back and sees Dom's eyes are closed again as he breathes and rocks and flushes with his coming release and Billy slows. Domlookatme. The words rush off his tongue and past his lips. Dom looks at him. He looks into the storm, searching to see the eye. He finds it, sees the turbulence still waiting. He shakes his head again and leans forward. And as he holds Dom and strokes his hair, kissing him slowly and thoroughly and then lifting his head again to look, letting Dom see his own vulnerability, the eye is still there. And then it isn't. His is gone too.

And he knows then.

He smiles at Dom more brilliantly and starts to laugh, hearing Dom join him. Dom keeps his eyes open while Billy starts to roll his hips again, going a bit harder and faster but without losing the tenderness. And Dom gasps and lets out a euphoric cry as Billy pushes deep into him and cannot hold back, loses himself, and then Dom meets him as his body arches up and lips part to let out a silent whoosh of air. Billy goes for his throat, kissing, sucking the skin. He can feel Dom's come on his stomach and holds Dom to him, not letting him fall back to the bed.

He never had to ask.

And then he lowers them together, resting his head against Dom's chest and kissing it before rolling off and letting Dom hold him. He glances back into Dom's eyes and still can't see the storm anymore. He doesn't think it's coming back. Dom doesn't say anything, but when he kisses Billy and catches the wetness that suddenly rolls down Billy's cheek, his own strength fades for a moment and Billy can see it on his lashes when he pulls away. But he doesn't say anything, because Dom is stronger than he knows.

Dom saved him.

He pulls Dom closer to himself, tucking into the angles of his shoulder and elbow and ribs and thigh. Dom murmurs something contentedly and strokes along Billy's spine. Billy mewls with surprise, delight, because it feels wonderful. And he can see Dom smiling slightly. Love you Dom. Love you love you loveyouloveyou. He says it over and over again, watching Dom start to laugh. And Dom nods, presses his nose against Billy's as he turns over and repositions them so that they're entangled together. Love you too Bills.

He doesn't have to ask if he's saved Dom.

So they stay like that, warm and comfortable and sleepy, but they don't really sleep. Instead, they simply talk for hours, about anything and everything, until the sun rises and Billy mumbles something about making breakfast. Dom shakes his head. _No_ , he answers, _stay right here with me. We'll eat brunch_. Billy nods and tucks himself back under Dom's jaw and kisses the throat again, tasting, sensing. He's happy. And he can feel Dom. Dom's happy too.

They have each other, saved and safe.


End file.
